Je vois, je veux, je prends
by Moonfree
Summary: Où comment le plan d'une mission à effectuer peut devenir on ne peut plus prise de tête pour un certain pilote. OS sans prétention.


**Disclaimer ; **Droit et licences ne sont en aucun cas à moi mais appartiennent à qui de droit.

**Genre ; **OS tout petit mini arrivé comme ça au détour d'une idée.

Une bonne dose de prise de tête, un soupçon de romance et une pincée de nawak …à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. M'enfin certains doivent maintenant avoir l'habitude non ? XD.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à vous qui passez par là.

* * *

**Je Vois, Je Veux, Je Prends**

Une chambre délabrée.  
Contenant en tout et pour tout un lit double.  
Rien de bien engageant mais suffisamment fonctionnelle pour y passer une nuit.

Une silhouette assise à même la moquette miteuse.  
Eclairée seulement par l'écran d'ordinateur qui lui fait face.  
La légère clarté jouait sur le visage du jeune homme, formant des ombres fantasmagoriques.

Inconscient de ce jeu d'ombre, le jeune homme fronçait de temps à autre les sourcils offrant ainsi à ces formes nébuleuses, à chaque seconde qui passe un terrain de jeu différent.  
Les doigts immobiles au-dessus du clavier depuis plusieurs minutes, il avait complètement occulté de son esprit le rapport qu'il était en train de taper.  
Stoppé en plein élan par le bruit d'une porte qui claque alors qu'il rédigeait la douzième phrase, il n'avait depuis pas réussi à reprendre le fil.

Son esprit était occupé par sa nouvelle mission à venir.  
Une des plus difficiles qu'il lui ait été donné de faire.  
Il savait que de son plan d'action dépendait la réussite de cette mission, et bien qu'il ait déjà fait ses preuves auparavant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fois-ci il mettait en jeu bien plus que sa propre vie.

La réussite n'était pas nécessaire, elle était primordiale.

Arrivé à cette conclusion, il réfléchissait maintenant au meilleur moyen d'atteindre la cible désignée.  
Il y avait bien la méthode qu'affectionnait Chang.

Une sorte de flatterie pas feinte car réelle envers sa cible qui permettrait dans un premier temps de lui faire baisser ses défenses instinctives.  
Puis une fois sa confiance acquise, lui présenter la mission telle qu'elle est en lui expliquant les tenants et aboutissements ainsi que les raisons ayant menées à ce jeu.  
Lui faire comprendre que c'était un devoir pour lui que d'accomplir cette mission et lui laisser le choix des armes quant à l'issue inévitable.  
Oui cela aurait été faire preuve d'intégrité, de loyauté et de justesse envers cette cible mais d'un autre côté cela pouvait aussi être une solution lâche et traître.  
Il n'avait en effet pas assez de données pour prévoir la réaction de la cible

Le libre arbitre pouvait être un sérieux adversaire dans cette situation et le mener à l'échec.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il en arriva à se dire que si cette manière de faire pouvait correspondre à Chang, cela dépassait de loin sa façon d'agir à lui.  
Il préféra donc se pencher sur la méthode qu'utilisait Quatre.

Le petit blond était un stratège hors pair et avait fait de la manipulation son arme privilégiée, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer lui allait plutôt bien.  
Cette méthode consistait à amener la cible exactement là où l'on souhaitait qu'elle se trouve afin de la prendre à revers sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.  
A l'aide d'un plan d'approche bien ficelé, d'un peu de psychologique et d'une pincée de chance, il pourrait aisément atteindre son but.  
Le résultat était en général assez spectaculaire et sans faille mais cela demandait aussi d'avoir du temps devant soi, ce qu'il n'avait pas, ou éventuellement de demander l'aide d'une tierce personne, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire.

Sa mission devait rester confidentielle jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
Non, cette méthode là n'était pas celle qu'il pouvait choisir dans cette situation.

La méthode Trowa le sortirait-elle de ce pétrin dans lequel il se fourvoyait ?

Le pilote 03 était un maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. C'était une force tranquille qui pouvait se montrer extrêmement patient.  
Il arriverait incognito dans le QG de la cible, se fondrait dans la masse et attendrait le moment propice pour passer à l'attaque.  
Quand ce moment serait enfin arrivé, il surprendrait la cible un peu à la manière des lionnes qui chassaient. Puissance et souplesse à l'appui.  
Le travail serait vite fait, bien fait. Aucune trace, aucune bavure ….Oui mais.  
Il n'était pas Trowa et n'avait pas sa patience. Il aimait que le travail soit rapidement fait et cette méthode ne le lui aurait pas permis.

Soupirant, il songea à une ultime méthode d'action.

Celle de Maxwell.

La méthode la plus rapide qu'il soit.  
Une méthode à la barbare mais radicale quand à la façon de procéder.  
Il lui suffirait de créer une diversion pour accéder à sa cible et quand il y serait parvenu, il n'aurait plus qu'à faire ce pour quoi il se triturait les neurones depuis un bout de temps.  
Quelques explosifs bien placés feraient une très bonne diversion et conduirait à la panique.  
Panique à travers laquelle il lui serait facile d'accéder incognito à sa cible pour peu qu'il ait étudié un tant soit peu le plan de lieux auparavant.  
La suite ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui.  
Le seul souci était que sa cible pouvait fort bien s'inquiéter de ses explosions, prendre peur et décider de quitter le navire bien avant qu'il ne la trouve.

Cas qui se solderait par un échec certain et surtout cuisant.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit avec fracas sans annonce préventive quant à l'intrusion d'un certain pilote natté.  
Et c'est en le regardant que la solution lui parut des plus évidentes.

Il existait une loi dans le milieu des voleurs qui disait ; Je vois, Je veux, Je prends.

C'était certes un peu risqué comme façon de procéder mais cela lui éviterait la migraine qu'il sentait poindre et lui permettrait d'agir comme il l'avait toujours fait, c'est à dire mécaniquement en suivant une unique ligne directrice.

Il avait pris sa décision.

C'était ainsi qu'il allait agir.

Satisfait, il se leva et se dirigea vers la silhouette du pilote natté occupé à faire dieu seul savait quoi en chantonnant un air qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- « Maxwell ?

- Ouais, ouais, je sais Ro' . J'en ai pour deux secondes et après j'te laisse tranquille. »

Les deux secondes n'eurent jamais le loisir de passer pour l'américain turbulent, rapide que l'avait été le japonais en le retournant vers lui et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

D'abord plus surpris que choqué, Duo n'eut pas le réflexe de s'écarter.

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà trop tard et les lèvres de son vis-à-vis quittaient les siennes presque à regret.

« Peut-on en déduire que l'on sort ensemble ? »

Hébété, l'américain n'eut pas le temps de se demander si c'était du lard ou du cochon qu'il s'entendait répondre, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui répondait ;

« Euh ouais …ouais …si tu veux ! »

Satisfait, le pilote premier du nom se détourna de son américain devenu sien et passablement en train de se demander s'il n'avait pas atterri dans la quatrième dimension.

Et tandis qu'il retournait à son occupation première, à savoir rédiger ce foutu rapport, si Duo n'avait pas été sur son nuage, il aurait pu entendre Heero lâcher un « Mission accomplie » plus que soulagé.

* * *

J'avoue la fin tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe et c'est plus du nawak qu'autre chose mais si vous saviez ce que vous avez failli lire …  
_* se marre toute seule *_

Avis, critiques, tomates à lancer … cliquez sur la boîte bleue, elle avale tout cette goinfre.

Bises à vous.  
Moon


End file.
